Never Gone
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Harry and Ron are on opposite sides of town. But a small journey may lead them to the same destination. by Lone


On opposite sides of town, two young men in their early thirties walked alone. Each with his hands in his pockets, not minding where his feet were taking him, just staring down at the coblestone surface. Midnight fog lingered in the air, creating a cool, damp atmosphere in the dead of night.

One individual, Ronald Weasley, sported a deep maroon Chudley Cannons leather jacket to shield himself from the cold. The other, Harry Potter-Minister of Magic, clung to a gray trench coat and kept walking towards his unnkown destination.

Harry, the head of the Ministry of Magic, previously known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and currently acknowledged as Mr. Potter, lifted his head to the skies. Stars twinkled brightly overhead, illuminating the dark streets through which he trudged. To himself he began to sing softly, "The things we did, the things we said, keep coming back to me and make me smile again."

In reality, what felt like yesterday was years ago, a little more than a decade ago, when it happened. When his world was changed forever in mere seconds. Back then the war was still raging, and there was so much deception behind every corner. Then, it was hard for him to find consolation in anyone, but two people helped carry him through his time of need in fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Speaking to no one in particular, he mused, "You showed me how to face the truth. Everything that's good in me I owe to you."

After the war eveything was still in chaos. The death toll had yet to reach it's end and many of thier friends were but another notch in a long post. Far off, unknown to Harry, Ronald Weasley, famous Keeper of the Chudley Cannons, was looming ever closer. In one hand he held a single red rose, dripping with condensation. In a sweet tenor voice he sang to the gentle breeze, "Though the distance that's between us now may seem to be too far," Ron extended one hand as if to touch something, but feeling nothing.

Picking up momentum he continued his serenade. "It will never seperate us. Deep inside I know you are-"

Both individuals stopped momentarily, heaving a sigh. In the distance, cars sped passed to reach their destinations. Neither man had to hurry. No, they had all the time in the world right now. In an eerie unison they began their bittersweet duet. "Never gone, never far. In my heart is where you are."

True, ever since they went off to their seperate careers, neither had much time for reminiscing. Still it wasn't this particular subject they thought about. They could still see each other frequently on the front pages of the Daily Prophet. "Always close, everyday. Every step along the way."

"Even though for now we've got to say goodbye, I know you will be forever in my life," each wizard let the words flow freely from his mouth. Harry ran a gloved hand through his ever unruly, jet-black hair.

"Never gone." he whispered.

Ron lifted his head high to take in his surroundings. Not a light was on, nor was any stranger roaming the streets. In the mist, he was his only company. "I walk alone these empty streets. There is not a second you're not here with me."

He thought of Hermione. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their year- of their generation, really. She was always kind and understanding towards both boys, even throughout all their years at Hogwarts. "The love you gave, the grace you've shown," It was because of her that he was able to hold himself up during the final battle. "-will always give me strength and be my cornerstone."

Just like everyone had predicted, Hermione Granger was fated to take the surname of Weasley. It was the happiest moment of Ron's life, to have her say yes. "Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me. As long as time goes on I swear to you that you will be..."

Once more the surrounding atmoshpere was filled with their resonating "Never gone, never far. In my heart is where you are. Always close, everyday. Every step along the way. Even though for now we've got to say goodbye, I know you will be forever in my life-"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at the sparkling sky. "Never gone from me."

Ron kicked a pebble and cried, "If there's one thing I believe."

Both men turned the corner and similtaneously stared forward. Theirs eyes locked, both belting harmoniously, "I will see you somewhere down the road again."

Harry and Ron met and embraced in a manly hug, patting each other on the back. Wordlessly they stepped through the rusty black iron gate. "Never gone, never far. In my heart is where you are."

Ron sang, "Always close-"

"-Always close." Harry echoed in his tenor voice.

They turned right on the long dirt path. "Everyday-"

"-Everyday." And left at an old ruined statue of an angel.

"Every step along the way." Here, they reached their destination. A large slab of marble stood planted in the earth before them. Engraved in beautiful script were the words:

_Hermione J. Granger_

_1979-1999_

_Loving daughter and friend_

_Smartest witch of her generation_

The last line had been magically carved, so that only magical persons could see.

Harry and Ron stared down at the letters, silent tears now streaming down their flushed faces.

"Even though for now we've got to say goodbye," Harry placed a trembling hand on his dear friend's shoulder.

Still sobbing, Ron gently replied, tracing Hermione's name with his fingertips, "I know she will be forever in my life."

Harry stepped back as to allow Ron some space. Shaking, Ron lay the single red rose in a little vase, planted for that very purpose. Choking back even more tears, he stammered, "Never gone, never far. In my heart is where you are."

He stood up and glanced at Harry. Looking at the ground, he heard Harry sing. "Always close, everyday. Every step along the way."

Now Harry kneeled down before the great tombstone. taking out his wand he muttered a small incantation. As if by a great wind, all the scattered leaves flew away from the grave site and the stone shined like new again. He summoned his own rose, a single yellow rose, and lay it next to the other.

Fighting back a sob, Harry forced a grim smile. "Never gone, never far. In my heart is where you are."

* * *

**A/N:** done. i haven't done songfics in a while. anyways yes i was going to do a regular one but it's pointless to write their thoughts when the song exactly portrays their emotion. am i losing my touch? idk. but it's finished so what's done is done. 

**Disclaimer:** No owny: Harry Potter, Never Gone by Backstreet Boys


End file.
